


Betrayal and Redemption

by Fanbyhotmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, James Potter saves the day once again, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Short One Shot, Snape is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbyhotmess/pseuds/Fanbyhotmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had found a note on my nightstand this morning- with no name. In scrawling script it had told me to go to the south astronomy tower at midnight. Now normally I'd ignore very elusive notes like this, but at the bottom in dark red lettering it said 'Tell no one, your parents lives depends on it'." A one-shot in which a betrayal by Severus leads James to redeem himself with Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal and Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I actually wrote this fic a few years ago and am just now getting around to posting it on here. This is also my 1st Jily fanfic I've written. However even though I wrote this circa 2012/13 and it is my 1st, I'm still so pleased w/ how it turned out! I had posted this previously to DeviantArt and happened across it today as I was clearing out my DA.  
> If you like this fic please give me kudos and leave a comment below of what you thought.

White-hot pain shot through my body as an arc of red light shot towards me turning my insides to liquid lead. Then I was falling, down, down, down. It felt like it would never end; I kept waiting for the inevitable crack as my body crumpled on the unforgiving stone- it never came. My heart ached and my gut twisted as I recalled the horrifying last hours.

I had found a note on my nightstand this morning- with no name. In scrawling script it had told me to go to the south astronomy tower at midnight. Now normally I'd ignore very elusive notes like this, but at the bottom in dark red lettering it said 'Tell no one, your parents lives depends on it'. My parents were both muggles and that made them easy targets. I had set up spells to protect them, but the more incursions they had the more the spells would wear down. They had already been attacked 6 times that year & I hadn't renewed the spells since Christmas- it was a little before Easter. I did not dare tell anyone about the note, in fear they would stop me. Even Marlene, my best friend since childhood had been kept in the dark. James as usual tried to weasel me into engaging in small talk, but I was determined not to fuck up this simple incursion. That evening under a webbing of spells I snuck my way to the tower and onto the roof, to my surprise Severus stood by the railing. I had only begun to badger him with a flood of questions when he spun about, his face etched with sorrow. He stalked towards me and crushed me into an embrace. I had been too confused by his sudden proximity to notice him take out his wand.

"I'm sorry Lily, I have no choice." He whispered in my ear before whispering a binding hex. Before I could react he carried me to the ledge overlooking the grounds and with one more hex he pushed me over the edge.

The pain was excruciating, but dulled in comparison to the emotions that assailed me; betrayal, confusion, anger and finally helplessness. I couldn't reach my wand much less move, all I could do was pray it ended soon, but it didn't. I closed my eyes as the ground hurtled at me with startling speed. I landed but instead of the unforgiving mosaic stone I expected, it was soft and almost feather like, like being cradled by someone you loved. I felt my muscles relax as the hex's lifted, leaving me sore all over. I didn't dare open my eyes in fear I'd find myself dead and then arms were actually engulfing me. I sighed with relief as a familiar scent assailed my nose- worn leather, deep woods and honey smoked wood.

James.

I cracked my eyes open to find myself cuddled against his broad chest, the castle far below us. I jerked suddenly, remembering myself and who I was with. "Potter! What're doing? Let me go!" I practically screeched as I attempted to push out of his embrace. "Wow Evans!" He chuckled and smirked at me, "Nice to see you too." He righted our course barely touching the top of the nearby forest.

"Put me down this instance!" I yelped as we descended towards the quidditch field. He only chuckled and with a flourish he set us down in the field.

I was more than willing to jump off and away from him, but he pulled me towards him into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright." 

Well this is unexpected.

"When I saw you falling I didn't know what to think, I was worried that I wouldn't catch you in time." He whispered as he pulled away from me staring into my eyes intently. "Are you alright? Those were some nasty hex's trailing off you like a comet- they took some finagling."

I looked away from his intense brown eyes- like melting chocolate with flecks of gold in the center. As grateful as I was for the rescue I was not about to tell him about what lead to my fall. Snape.

All those emotions that had threatened to suffocate me moments ago came back full force; I couldn't stop myself as sobs tore up my throat and tears ran tracks down my cheeks. James pulled me towards him for another embrace that I knew would destroy my resolve to hate him. I punched, kneed and kicked him as best I could, but he dodged and parried everyone. I tried desperately to reach my wand but before I could he sent it flying across the field, holding me even closer. I cursed him and screeched but they were soon muffled by his shirt and by his murmurs of comfort. When I ran out of curses I stood there clutching his shirt which was soaked with tears and sweat, bawling like a baby. He stroked my hair soothingly and murmured that everything would be okay, even though everything would most definitely not be okay. When I had cried myself of every last drop of water in my body I shook like a leaf in a hurricane, my hiccups and blubbering filling the air. James held me close the whole time, not once lifting his hands from my skin.

His hands were so cool against my feverish skin; I actually leaned into one as it brushed a tear away. He pulled away first holding me at arm’s length, "Lily, what happened to you? Why were you falling from the astronomy tower like a meteor plummeting to earth?

I sniffled and stared at my scuffed up black high-tops. I couldn't look at him, let alone begin to explain the emotions that assailed me like stones. It was all too much, my body felt like it had been pulled across a bed of needles and then twisted like a rag, leaving me hollow. I collapsed right then and there- in James Potters arms.

"Lily, please-please just let me help you. For once in your life trust me." I shook my head, but he wasn’t taking no for an answer. "Lily-flower, please I can’t bear to see you like this- it’s killing me." Were those tears? James Potter was crying for me? "Who did this to you?" His voice was tight with emotion, his eyes glowing like coals.

My vision swam before my eyes and I had to take a few deep breathes before centering myself; swallowing past the lump in my throat I managed to croak out one word. A word that would stick in my gut like a stone in mud and echo in my head like a giant gong.

Severus.


End file.
